The new cultivar ‘PPP PADC 09’ is a product of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of ‘GEDI TWO PAD’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501). The new cultivar was discovered by Dirk Pieters in September of 2001 in a greenhouse in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP PADC 09’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.